Who's the liar now?
by Akiho4
Summary: Seto comes home to find a tired Kano waiting on the couch. In the end Kano decides he's not the only liar of the gang.


**With special thanks to Chachabye who requested another KanoSeto-story. I hope it is any good… If you have the time please read and review :) Also, if you come across any errors/mistakes please let me know. I try to perfect my English, but unfortunately it's not my native language…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kagerou Days**

* * *

Who's the liar now?

Exhausted Kano let himself drop on the long couch of their small apartment and lay down flat, glad that Kido finally took off to buy some groceries. Kano liked Kido, he really did, but sometimes she was too much. Kido was awfully perceptive from time to time and had always been sceptical about his little charades. Still, she accepted it in some way. Kano would even go as far as saying that as long as he kept a big grin on his face – fake or not – Kido believed he was okay. Well relatively okay. And Kano was fine with that. Kido didn't need to worry more, she already had enough to deal with. After all she was the leader of their gang, which more often than not consisted of mother-like tasks such as shopping, cooking, washing and yes, taking care of everyone. She didn't need to be burdened with more trouble, especially not in the form of broken friend. Kido, Seto, everyone… they needed to be happy and carefree. So Kano kept his charades, his fake smiles, by deceiving and lying. It was the only way he knew. But it was exhausting. It really was.

….

"I'm home!"

Kano's eyes shot wide open. What? Disorientated he looked around, only to come to the conclusion he was still lying on the couch in the living room. Somehow he must have dozed off long enough for Seto to be back from work. He forced himself up in a sitting position, feeling the ache of his muscles as a result of his lack of energy. Funny, even though he must have slept at least a full hour, he didn't feel re-energized in the slightest. He actually struggled to activate his eyes, when normally it was like a second nature to him. Maybe going out at night really wasn't such a good idea…

The door of the living room cracked open and Seto's smiling face appeared.

"Hé Kano!" the boy greeted him cheerfully, "You're alone? Where's Kido?"

Kano shrugged in return. "She went out to get some shopping done," he explained. "How's work?"

"It went well," nodded Seto as he made his way over to the couch. Kano moved a little to the right to make room and Seto dropped himself besides the blond all the while talking about work. "A rather busy day actually, but Mary managed to only destroy two teacups, so I guess that's a new record." He chuckled a bit and Kano couldn't help but join the taller boy.

"Speaking of Mary…" Kano inspected the room, but just as he already assumed, Mary hadn't come home with Seto. "Where is she?"

"We met Momo on the way home," Seto replied while bending over and untying his shoes. "Momo invited her to come over to her place. At first they wanted me to go with them, but I figured it would be nice to have a dinner with you and Kido. It's been awhile since the last time the three of us were together." He finished unleashing his shoes and dropped them with a thud on the ground, before leaning back against the couch and shifting in a pleasant position. If Kano hadn't been so tired he would definitely have laughed at the funny sight of the tall boy curled up comfortably in such a small spot. Though, it did look good… So Kano moved a little more to the right (also to give Seto a bit more space) and got himself set up nicely against the opposite side of couch.

They sat comfortably on the couch, waiting for Kido to return with the groceries whilst talking. Well, Seto did most of the talking (something the dark-haired boy was perfectly capable of as it seemed). Kano concentrated on listening and acting cheerful, but he had a hard time convincing himself it was anywhere near believable. Luckily for him Seto didn't seem to care that much. He just kept on telling funny stories that happened at work. Apparently Mary could be even clumsier if broomsticks got involved.

Slowly but surely Kano's eyelids became heavy, he wasn't even sure if his power was active anymore. It must have been, otherwise Seto would have freaked out. Then suddenly he felt something soft being draped over him. He touched it with his hands and realized it was a blanket. Looking up his eyes met two warm brown orbs gently staring down at him. Without him noticing, Seto had stopped talking and somehow had manage to slip out of the room to find a blanket for him. He really must have been tired if he hadn't registered anything.

"Why don't you go to sleep for a bit?" Seto spoke softly. "I'll wake you up before Kido notices."

The blond bit his lip confused. "Why?"

"Why you need to sleep?" Seto chuckled. "Because you hardly heard a word I said, so I figured you could probably use some moments of rest."

"No," Kano shook his head slowly and shifted his position so that he could lay down again. "Why would you wake me before Kido gets back?" A yawn past his mouth unintentionally.

Seto looked at him with the same gentle expression on his face he used often when either Kido or him were feeling down. It was Seto's big-brother-smile. Kano always felt belittled when he saw that expression, but somehow he couldn't bring himself to hate it.

"You don't want Kido to find out right? Because you're afraid she will worry too much," Seto guessed, way closer to the truth than Kano would like to admit.

"How d'you know?" He shot back, though his tired voice barely made it sound like a thread. "Did you peek inside my head again?"

Seto sighed, a mixed expression appearing on his face. Half guilt, half pity. "You know I would never use it on purpose. Not if the other person doesn't agree with it."

"Well, yeah…" Kano fought his eyes to stay open, but it was no use. He could feel the sleep taking him over. So much for trying to keep his charade.

"Don't worry buddy," Seto comforted and patted him on his head, as if he was a little child. Well, Kano was little compared to the taller boy, but he was by no means a child. "Just go to sleep."

"Right." Kano finally agreed (he wanted to argue the patting, but decided to do that after he had some rest). He turned on his side, in a more comfortable position and wrapped himself up in the blanket more tightly. Who cared if Seto thought that was a cute reaction, the black-haired boy already seemed to treat him like a child anyways. And besides, Kano was way too tired to dispute.

"Good," Seto nodded and gave him a last look. "Just sleep."

_That look… _Kind, caring, _concerned._ So Seto _did _peek in his head. Kano mouthed some cursing words, but none made it into actual sounds. His mind drifted off and his eyes closed slowly, finally giving in to the exhaustion. Who was the liar now?

* * *

**A.**


End file.
